Bunny
⚠️ 'WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BUNNY: GORE JUSTICE. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. '⚠️ : :"What are you doing? Are you f***ing dense? Don't follow me!" - Bunny, trying to dissuade a persistent Caligula. 'Bunny' is the protagonist of Bunny: Gore Justice. She is described as 'the hero nobody asked for', 'an unstoppable vigilante' and the 'antihero' of the comic, and is shown to be somewhat questionable in the moral department. She is mute and speaks largely in sign language. True name Helga LaPinsky, she used to work as a scientist for Komodo before being psychologically tormented for months, ending with her eventual capture and remodelling. Character Appearance Bunny is of middling height with a fairly slim build. She wears a plain t-shirt, shorts, socks and shoes. Her most notable feature is her mask/helmet - it consists of a mask that covers the upper half of her face, with two hooks that dig into her cheeks to force a smile, and also a wig with two large rabbit ears coming from the top. She has sharp teeth and long eyelashes. She is almost always smiling, but can be seen snarling or grimacing with her mouth corners still upwards. Without the mask, she looks like any other Gehren Island citizen, albeit with noticeable eyelashes. In the flashback sequence/Mr 16's dream in Chapter 2, her wig is more angular, and she is wearing a sleeveless vest instead of a t-shirt. In earlier rough pages, her outfit included a rabbit tail, but this is not present in her current design. Before remodelling, she had brown skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown curly hair. Usually, she wears a lighter blue skirt and shoes, and darker blue shirt and socks, as well as small reading glasses. Sometimes she's shown wearing a white nightgown. Personality Bunny is shown to be extremely impulsive and irrational. She is shown to care for others, though, especially Chopper, and can be spontaneously affectionate as well as spontaneously violent. In Chapter 2 she is revealed to be slightly bitter and snarky, as well as somewhat scatterbrained. She's also extremely compassionate but can be rash, often trying to be independent and solve problems herself, which leads to her being overwhelmed or misinterpreted by others. Powers/Abilities She is depicted as a capable and quick fighter, though this is largely due to her possession of a mysterious blade and the 'blood portal gun'. Despite her zany misadventures, she is very intelligent. She is also very adaptable, shown in her ability to create the RePulseChamber and RePulseBlade although her primary scientific field is psychology/psychiatry. History Pre-Comic It is hinted at in Chapter 1 that, on the island, she has a reputation for being violent and unpredictable. She joined the Mutiny of Friends at some point and became very close with Chopper. In Chapter 2, she is shown remembering a large building in half-colour, with a sign saying 'PULSE-' something, suggesting that she has memories of Komodo's PulseTech organisation. She refers to Caligula by his true name, suggesting that she retains memories of her life pre-Gehren. Caligula makes a point that she speaks of Komodo 'as if knows him'. This is confirmed in Chapter 3, as she's revealed to be LaPinsky. Helga LaPinsky specialises in psychology and psychiatry but gets badgered into doing tech stuff by Komodo. In-Comic Trivia * The sign language that she uses is a mixture of gesturing, British sign language and makaton. She also mouths words. ** Primarily in Chapter 2, she shows that she can audibly speak while in the Repulsion Zone. This is indicated by red-bordered speech bubbles. * In a trivia thread, she was revealed by the comic's author to be originally Belarusian. * Before the Big Bunny Redraw began, she exhibited moments of cannibalism. This has been fixed. No cannibalism here. * The surname LaPinsky is a pun on the French ''Lapin, ''meaning rabbit. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Elite Normos